We'll Fight the Dying of the Light and We'll Catch the Sun
by amilner24
Summary: Collection of my one-shots and drabbles. Inspirations/themes might range from a song, a TV show/movie, a line, etc. Just wanted to have a place where I can post my random fics (from fluff to angst). Fic title from the Noel Gallagher song, The Dying of the Light. Chapter 2: Oliver is a Korean War Veteran who starts a new life and meets a young woman.
1. Poison and Wine

_I don't own anything and this is not beta'd._

 _AU - Musical Duo (like the Civil Wars). I thought about this after playing Poison and Wine on repeat._

 **Chapter 1 - Poison and Wine**

Felicity sat inside the recording studio waiting for Oliver, who was supposed to have arrived 25 minutes ago. Her phone chimed with a message from her partner, "Running late, should be there in 10. Sorry!"

She sighed and re-read the piece of paper that had her handwritten lyrics. She felt anxious. Unable to sit still, Felicity grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

 _"_ _And on to some music news…"_ she heard the anchor spoke.

 _"_ _The beloved musical duo, The Green Arrow, just finished the world tour for their highly-successful sophomore album, Lost in Each Other, which earned them 4 Grammy awards. What's next for this duo? Fans all over the world are restless that this might be the end, as rumors of a breakup have been rampant while the pair went on tour. Several weeks ago, their co-producer and manager, John Diggle, did not comment about the pair's future and insisted that the focus be on the tour._

 _Breakup rumors refuse to die down amid reports that Oliver Queen's marriage to his non-celebrity wife is on the rocks. This allegedly has caused a rift in the partnership between him and Felicity Smoak, who as you may also recall, ended her engagement to her longtime non-showbiz boyfriend just 10 months ago. Is the duo ready to call it quits so they can focus on their respective personal lives?_

 _More to –"_

At that point, Felicity turned off the TV and let out an exasperated breath. She thought that the tour would help ease her mind and heart. It didn't. And now here she was, waiting for Oliver, in the studio that became her home, their refuge, for over 3 years. Felicity could feel her heart breaking but scolded herself, "It's for the best."

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Oliver's distinct footsteps as he came in through the studio doors. He had an apologetic look on his face as he set a cup of coffee in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks. Is this why you're late?" Felicity teased as she took a sip of her coffee that was made just the way she liked it.

Oliver grinned at her and clarified, "Well, I was running late so I figured I'd come with a peace offering."

"Smart man," Felicity whispered. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me, I figured you'd be sick of me already," she joked to which Oliver stared at her intently and shook his head no. "Anyway, I know that we just finished the tour, but I've been working on a song and wanted to get your thoughts."

Oliver's face lit up as he asked, "What's it called and what's it about?"

Felicity thought about her answer for a moment and told him, "It's titled Poison and Wine. It's about the nuances of a relationship or one's love for another person."

Oliver gazed at her and smiled, "Okay, let's hear it."

Felicity exhaled as she situated herself on the piano, and mumbled, "It's a first draft so bear with me."

She started playing the piano and sang -

 _You only know what I want you to_

 _I know everything you don't want me to_

 _Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

 _You think your dreams are the same as mine_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _I always will_

 _I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

 _The less I give the more I get back_

 _Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

 _I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _Oh I don't love you but I always will_

 _I always will_

 _I always will_

 _I always will_

As she ended the song, she closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check, before she turned to Oliver and nervously asked "So, what do you think?"

Oliver was silent for the entire duration of the song. Transfixed, he lauded her, "Felicity, this is beautiful."

The feeling of anxiety crept up again. "It would be better once you get to sing your parts and we add the guitar," Felicity pointed out as she avoided eye contact with Oliver.

"When did you write this?" Oliver wondered, since they were just on tour and he didn't recall Felicity working on new material.

"It actually took me a while to complete this. I had the idea last year but didn't start until we went on tour. I finished the melody and lyrics when we were in Bali." Felicity explained.

Oliver went over their activities in Bali in his head and asked, "Was this why you refused to leave the hotel for dinner that one night?"

Felicity looked guilty and admitted, "Yeah, sorry."

Oliver chuckled and squeezed her arm. "No need to be apologize. I know how focused you could be when you are in your songwriting zone." That was one of the things he loved about her, her passion. It was something he was able to find again within himself after he met her.

Felicity began rubbing her thumb and index finger which didn't go unnoticed, "I was thinking, maybe we could release it as a single." Felicity looked nervous and fidgety. Something's definitely bothering her.

"Not that I'm complaining about starting early, but we just finished our tour. I think we can take our time to start writing other songs. And, are you okay? I can tell that you are unsettled." Oliver looked at her, concern evident in his face.

Felicity was playing with a guitar pick, which Oliver plucked from her hand. "Felicity, tell me what's wrong."

"I just thought maybe we could give the fans a little something," Felicity mumbled as she avoided eye contact with him.

He took in her demeanor. A thought struck him and a feeling of dread filled his gut. "This isn't a thank you or a preview for the next album. This is a goodbye." Oliver stated as he breathed out and ran a hand over his face. When she didn't deny his conclusion, he probed, "Felicity, what, what brought this on?" He refused to believe that Felicity no longer wanted to work with him. "Did you want to go solo for a while?" He asked, hoping that maybe some time off was what she wanted.

"No, I haven't thought about it." Felicity looked at Oliver, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I don't understand. You no longer want to work with me?" Oliver felt like he was punched.

"It's not that. I still want to work with you, believe me." She hated making him feel bad and confused.

"Then what is it? Because 2 days ago when we wrapped up our tour, I thought we were okay. Now all of a sudden you want to walk away from this?" Oliver couldn't help but get frustrated.

"Oliver, it's not that I don't want to work with you." There's no way that Felicity would let Oliver think she no longer wanted to work with him. "I feel like we need to take time off and sort out our lives. Your marriage" She tried to explain.

It finally clicked. Felicity wanted him to fix his marriage. He was unclear about the details surrounding the end of her engagement but he had a hunch that their job played a role in it. She was giving him a way out to salvage what was left of his marriage.

"Has been over for a while." He interrupted. "In fact, the reason I was a bit late today was because I had to meet with my lawyer to sign and file the divorce papers. It's over." Felicity's eyes went wide but Oliver continued, he had to put this on the table, "There's nothing to fight for and before you start blaming yourself and our music, Helena and I had issues even before we became a team. Being away from her and focusing on the music was an escape and just delayed the inevitable."

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I thought maybe if we walked away from this, you'd have chance to reconcile with Helena." Felicity hiccuped as she allowed the tears to fall.

"Like with you and Eddie?" Oliver didn't like to mention it, but since they're being open to each other, he might as well bring it up.

"Not exactly - Eddie and I grew apart. I loved him, but I found myself in someone else, even though I know nothing will ever come out of that. It wasn't fair to him. He deserves to be with someone who could love him completely and get lost in him." Felicity clarified.

Oliver tried to absorb what Felicity was saying and the feeling of hope was bubbling inside him. "So you were willing to walk away so I can have a shot at being happy and repair my marriage?"

"Yes, I'll be happy as long as you're happy." Felicity replied with unmistakable sincerity.

"Just so you know," Oliver said as he moved closer to her and held her hand, "I felt more devastated at the thought of us not working together than I did when my I realized my marriage is over."

Taken aback, Felicity asked "Oliver, what are you saying?"

Oliver blew out a breath before he enlightened his favourite blonde, "I'm saying, you, Felicity Smoak, make me happy. I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you how I feel. The moment I walked into this studio, you found a way to make me smile. There was just something about you."

"I was chewing on a pen," Felicity remembered, embarrassed at how Oliver found her that day.

"It was red." He specified.

"You remembered," Felicity gasped.

Oliver smiled and stroked her cheek as he answered, "It's almost impossible to forget things about someone you love so much."

He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was a simple kiss that offered a promise, a brighter future.

Felicity leaned her forehead against his and told Oliver, "Knowing you has changed my life. You've opened up my heart in a way that I didn't even know was possible." She looked at him before finally saying, "I love you."

Oliver, unable to stop himself, kissed her again. "So where do we go from here? I want us to be partners in all aspects of our lives"

"Well, first of all. I'm sorry I made you think that I was going to walk away from you. I think you need to focus on your divorce first and then let us sort out our own personal lives before we become more than just musical partners." Felicity suggested as she beamed at him.

Oliver nodded in agreement, gave her a bright smile, and leaned in to capture her lips once again.

The Green Arrow went on hiatus, but Oliver and Felicity didn't walk away from each other.

Six months after their heart to heart talk, Oliver arrived at Felicity's doorstep letting her know that he's officially divorced. They celebrated by travelling all over the world - learning about each other and drawing inspiration. Oliver and Felicity took turns in sending their friend, John, postcards from their whereabouts. He also received random updates about their songs during their time away.

Two and a half years later, their third album, "Finding Ourselves in Each Other", was released on October 24 – the day Oliver and Felicity first met. It was dubbed a chronicle of the duo's love story. The surprise album was a critical and commercial success. They won 5 Grammys, including Album of the Year, as well as Record of the Year and Song of the Year, for Poison and Wine. The media was also abuzz over their relationship, but the couple stayed away from the public eye as much as possible.

Instead of celebrating their Grammy wins at an after party, Oliver brought Felicity to their recording studio where he got down on one knee and asked Felicity if she could make him the happiest man on the face of the earth. And she did.


	2. Names

_I don't own anything and this is not beta'd._

 _AU -_ _Oliver is a Korean War Veteran who starts a new life and meets a young woman. But it's not as easy and clear-cut as it seems. Loosely based on a popular TV show._

 **Chapter 2 - Names**

If you told Oliver Queen a year ago that he would be serving in the Army, he would have laughed at you and asked you to get him a drink. At the time, he was a disillusioned 23-year old handsome fellow who spent countless nights out with women, spending his inheritance money after his parents died from a boating accident. He had refused to go to college saying, "It's not for me. I have what's important – strength and street smarts." Ollie Queen - that was who he was, and for the longest time, who he thought he would always be.

After watching his Sister, Thea, get married and move far away from him, he decided to do something. He will never forget her last words to him, "As much as I love you, I refuse to sit and watch you amount to nothing. When you're ready, you know where to find us." Before leaving, she gave him a piece of paper with her address.

Oliver made up his mind and decided to enlist in the Army. It's been almost a year since he was deployed. He had just finished writing a letter to Thea letting her know he was okay. He heard the familiar rustling from outside the campsite - announcing the imminent arrival of his bunkmate, Eddie Raymond, an Engineer straight from college who was recently assigned to partner with him. They have yet to meet their Lieutenant. He ended up showing Eddie the ropes as he had more experience but learned that his bunkmate would eventually take the lead in the hospital they were going to build. Eddie was a decent younger man, a little bit on the talkative side, but definitely tolerable.

Eddie gave Oliver a nod as he went straight to his own bunk bed. After a few minutes, Eddie broke the silence, "I'm supposed to be building skyscrapers; instead I'm asked to establish a field hospital and digging fighting trenches as an introductory course." Eddie chuckled humorlessly and asked Oliver, "How did you end up here, Oliver?"

"I volunteered," Oliver answered. He saw a hint of shame on the younger man's features. Though Eddie went above and beyond his duties, Oliver could tell he didn't want to be here. Who could blame him? He quickly added, "I just had to leave."

Eddie nodded in understanding and mumbled, "I bet you're reconsidering now." Eddie wasn't wrong. Oliver wanted to leave.

The next day, Oliver and Eddie were ordered to dig fighting positions near the hospital site. It was just them. They were busy with the task at hand when a whistling sound filled the air followed by shots raining on them. Both men dove down for cover.

Oliver yells out, "Don't shoot at anything unless it shoots at you!"

Eddie replied, clutching his rifle close to his chest, "What in hell's bells is going on? This is a hospital!"

"They don't care about that," Oliver retorted as he remained low.

The attack lasted for a few more minutes – too long for Oliver. He's only been under attack a handful of times and this was the worst. Both men waited a couple of minutes to ensure everything is clear.

"Is it over?" Eddie asked.

Oliver nodded. They share a laugh and start to get up. Both men barely had enough time to react when a nearby explosion suddenly hit causing Oliver to be propelled into the air.

The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled Oliver's lungs. He realized he was lying on something damp and then he lost consciousness.

Oliver woke up to the smell of antiseptic. He saw blurry images of white light and white sheets and it occurred to him that he's in the camp's hospital.

A voice called out to him, "How are you, Private Raymond?" His mouth was dry, his limbs felt heavy, and he couldn't bring himself to correct the man. He realized he doesn't want to correct the Army officer, so he kept quiet as he remembered his last moments of consciousness following the explosion.

Oliver regains consciousness with a gasp. He used his elbow to move himself to a sitting position. He saw smoke everywhere and walked over to where he knew Eddie was. What he saw was something that barely resembled Eddie who apparently was closer to the explosion.

He could still smell his bunkmate's burning flesh. His entire face was burned - almost melted, while blood oozed out of his body. With shaking fingers, he checked one last time – there was no pulse. Oliver could only hope that it was instantaneous and that Eddie didn't suffer.

The glint of Eddie's dog tag caught his eye. With a sob and desperation he didn't know he had, he pulled off his own dog tag and removed Eddie's. He put the bloody dog tag on himself. He put the other dog tag on the fallen soldier. The last thing Oliver did before he lost consciousness was whisper an apology to Eddie.

Oliver stared blankly at the Army officer and doctor standing by his bed. "On behalf of the President of the United States and the citizens of the United States of America, I present you with this Purple Heart medal," the Army officer announced as he clipped the medal on his shirt.

Oliver still didn't talk.

His Doctor spoke up, "Your concussion is minor, Private. You'll feel like yourself in a week. Confusion is extremely normal and expected. The Colonel here has some good news for you - we're releasing you to the reserves for your last 90 days. You're going home. You're going to be okay."

He felt an odd sense of relief which was short-lived when the Army officer spoke again, "Private Raymond, we'd like to speak to you about Private Queen. You are the last person who knew him in your troop. We'd like you to take him home. It might be appreciated by his family and help bring some closure."

Oliver could only nod in response. The Army officers and doctor left his bedside and moved to another injured soldier to award a Purple Heart. He was going to deliver another man's body for Thea to grieve. It was for the best. He doesn't have a home yet, but he will find it. He wanted to get away and that's all that matters.

The 90 days dragged on but it didn't matter - Oliver was leaving. He was onboard a train back to Starling City lost in his thoughts, replaying the past few years of his life and what he has become. He spared a glance outside the train and immediately spotted Thea and her husband. She was leaning against him, crying as a wooden coffin was placed in front of them. He was too engrossed at the scene playing outside the train that Oliver didn't hear one of the Army officers speak to him, "This is us, Private Raymond."

Oliver pleaded, "Just go." He whispered, "I can't."

The Army officer took pity on Oliver and responded, "It's alright." He patted Oliver on the shoulder as he moved to a different car in the train.

Oliver took one last look at Thea and convinced himself, "It's for the best."

As he moved to another seat just before the train started moving again, an older man sitting across from him spoke, "You have your whole life ahead of you. Forget about that boy in the box."

It was hard but he did try to forget about the boy in the box. Oliver decided to move to the East Coast and start a new life there - far away from familiar faces. He decided to make Connecticut his first stop. After much exploring, he found himself settling in a quiet neighborhood in Hartford where he met a fellow Army veteran by the name of John Diggle while he was having lunch. It was one of the best coincidences in his life.

John Diggle, who was slightly older than him, was honorably discharged after his remarkable Army service. John once told Oliver that despite not being in active service, he still wanted to help his fellow soldiers - his brothers. After suffering a leg injury that limited his mobility, John focused on adjusting to civilian life and opened up a small diner and tavern. John, being the honorable man that he was, made sure to welcome recently discharged soldiers into his business; hiring them and helping them ease into civilian life.

John could tell that Oliver was a directionless ex-soldier. He approached the man and got to know Oliver. When he found out that the man didn't have any job prospects, he offered him one, which was gladly and eagerly accepted.

6 months passed since Oliver started working for John and he felt some sort of relief. He was in the kitchen, sorting out the marinades when John called out to him, "Eddie, your shift's been over since 1. Go home; you have an early day ahead of you tomorrow." He also jokingly added, "I'm not paying you overtime."

"Alright, John." Oliver got his things ready. When he is not working for John, he also works part time at a garage fixing cars and motorcycles. He wasn't living beyond his means and was able to get by and even save money. Plus, he still had money from his inheritance that he wisely cashed and stored before he enlisted. It was such a stark contrast from his life before joining the Army.

Oliver was making his way out of the diner when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blonde by the counter. He turned to the source of color. There sat a petite blonde woman who was looking intently at the menu with folders stacked in front of her. As he got closer he heard her muttering to herself.

He smiled at the delightful image in front of him and made a suggestion, "If you can't decide what to order, I have it on good authority that the chicken cordon bleu with the grilled vegetables is phenomenal."

The blonde woman was startled by his interruption and looked up at him with wide eyes. As she looked up, he was stunned by the bluest and warmest set of eyes he's ever seen. If he thought her concentration at the menu and silent babbling was delightful, he was even more amused at what he saw. She also happened to have a pen in her mouth, which she immediately put down as soon as she realized she had a pen in her mouth.

Surprise evident in her voice and features, she asked, "Excuse me?"

Oliver thought her voice is lovely. He quickly excused his behavior, "I apologize, Miss. I work here. You looked like you couldn't decide so I thought I'd help you out. I hope I didn't offend you."

The blonde woman's face turned from surprise to understanding to appreciation. She gave him a smile which was just as warm as her eyes. "What is happening to me? Ollie wouldn't have been this affected by a younger woman. Maybe it's just been a while," He thought to himself.

The woman retorted, "Oh, well then. I will take your recommendation and I hope I won't be let down. Thank you…"

"Eddie, Eddie Raymond," Oliver answered quickly as he slung his bag over his shoulder. An odd look passes her face and was quickly replaced by a wider and warmer smile.

"Thank you, Eddie," she replied as she set down the menu in front of her.

"I hope you enjoy yourself, I'll have one of the waiters to get your order on my way out," Oliver announced. He got one of the waiters to approach her before he left the diner. Only when he was in his car, did it occur to him that she never gave nor did he ask for her name. He felt a sense of disappointment.

Oliver saw her again a couple of days later. He was working and stopped when she walked up to the same spot in the counter that she previously occupied.

"Eddie!" She beamed and he swore his day just got brighter. Oliver tamped down his glee when she remembered him.

"Hello, Miss. Nice to see you again. What can I get for you?" Oliver asked professionally but with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you off by hollering out to you. I just don't know quite a lot of people here in Hartford and you introduced yourself the other day," Felicity sheepishly explained.

Oliver chuckled and assured her, "You didn't scare me. Are you new in town?"

The blonde woman sat down and replied, "Well, this is my first time in Hartford. I'm doing some research for next semester's classes. I figured I'd use my summer break to get ahead since I don't really have a lot going on. My apologies, where are my manners? Felicity Smoak. It didn't sit right with me that I know your name and here I am talking your ear off while you don't know mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Felicity," Oliver grinned. He finally knew her name and it couldn't be more fitting.

Felicity leaned forward and pushed the menu away from her, "So, what do you recommend this time, Eddie?"

Oliver set aside the menu and said, "Scrambled eggs and our chocolate French toast."

Felicity ordered what he recommended plus a cup of coffee. She was reviewing her notes and Oliver decided not to talk to her since she seemed busy. Each time he would approach her, they would make small talk about Hartford but nothing more. More customers came in and his attention was divided. After she paid her meal, Oliver noticed Felicity lingering and when he looked at her she smiled, waved goodbye, and left the diner.

The next time Oliver saw Felicity, his shift had just ended and she was making her way to one of the booths with several folders in hand. Her usual counter seat was already occupied. He notices that she likes to wear a lot of color. Her slender legs and curves were not lost on him.

He decided to approach her, "Hello, Miss Felicity. Looks like you have a busy day." He pointed to her files.

Felicity turned around and smiled at him as she replied, "Oh hello, Eddie! How are you? Just a lot of research, it also doesn't help that once I get into one topic something else pops up. The joys of Computer Science."

"That's good to hear. I'm doing alright, my shift actually just ended. If it's not too much of an imposition, may I… may I keep you company?" Oliver asked nervously.

Felicity thought about it for a second and said, "Yes you may, but only if you share a meal with me. I'm paying."

Oliver held out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Snap out of it. She's just a girl," he berated himself. He later corrected himself in his head, "She's not just a girl." He chuckled at her insistence that she will foot the bill, amusement and admiration evident in his face. He nodded and waited for her to take a seat before sitting down.

"Now, let's get some food in us," Felicity suggested as she put her folders to the side. They ordered their food and they chatted. Oliver learned that she attends MIT and is ridiculously intelligent. He also found out that she is one of the most compassionate people he knows. Though he wanted to learn more about her, she kept asking him questions about himself, his family life, and what he wants to do. Oliver indulged her with a few details about himself.

Oliver glanced at the counter and saw John giving him an approving nod before walking away. Flushing at whatever his friend was thinking, he turned back to Felicity and got lost in a conversation with her.

Several weeks passed and they kept up some sort of a routine of sharing a meal together after Felicity comes back from her research work. Sometimes the walk around town, sometimes they sit down by the park. They never went to each other's place. Oliver wanted more and he could feel that Felicity did too, but he knew Felicity will eventually have to go back to Cambridge for school. He contemplated the life he's built for himself. Oliver contemplated moving closer to her. He asked himself if he was ready to move on or if he was willing to let Felicity be a memory.

It turns out that was going to be decided for him.

A couple of weeks before September, after their meal, Felicity suggested they walk to Elizabeth Park. Oliver felt a sense of unease.

They chatted on their way to the park. Though Oliver's heart was not in the conversation because of his anxiety, he tried to regale Felicity with an anecdote while he was in the war. They found a bench and watched the reflection of the setting sun on the pond.

After a few minutes of appreciating their surroundings, Felicity spoke, "I'm here to say goodbye."

Oliver thought to himself, "Of course, did you really think she was going to stay here?" He breathed heavily and asked, "Are you going back to Cambridge?"

"Yes," Felicity said quietly.

Oliver was alarmed by Felicity's change in demeanor when she grew quiet. He tried not to sound too clingy, "Are you coming back?"

Felicity's response made his heart tighten. She shook her head and answered, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Oliver tried to fight the urge to reach out to her but he settled with asking, "Why?"

"I think it's for the best," Felicity glanced from him to the pond. He noticed her eyes were misty.

Oliver looked ahead and replied, "I see. Can I at least visit you in Cambridge?"

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but Felicity's response worried him, "I think it's in your best interest to stay in Hartford. I had already found what I was looking for here - you were a hard man to find."

Confused, Oliver asked, "What do you mean?"

Felicity explained, "I'm not really here to conduct research on my Computer Science coursework. I'm here to get to the bottom of things. Remember when I told you I hate mysteries? I had to confirm something."

Oliver eyed her curiously, "What was it?"

Felicity turned to him and answered, "The fact that you're not really Eddie Raymond."

At that time, Oliver felt the blood rush to his ears and had to control his before he replied, "What? Felicity-"

But Felicity didn't let him continue, "Please, don't lie."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Oliver replied tersely, eager to put distance between them. He didn't expect his day to end like this. He didn't expect Felicity's goodbye to be like this.

Felicity grabbed his arm and told him "Don't lie to me. I saw the look in your eyes."

Oliver didn't know what to do or say so he went with, "I'm sure there are many Eddie Raymonds out there."

Felicity didn't accept his response and challenged, "That might be true, but you're the only one who used his serial number to get a driver's license."

Oliver tried to fight the panic bubbling up from within him, "I can show you my car title and apartment lease."

Felicity took a step closer to him but didn't let go of his arm, "If you don't have anything to hide, then show me your birth certificate. Don't lie. You've been caught."

"This is it - this is where it all crumbles." Oliver whispered, "I don't know what to say."

Felicity let go of his arm and pleaded, "Tell me the truth. I promise not to breathe a word out of anything you say. I won't ask anything else from you and you can trust me. I also know you won't hurt me. I just want to know what happened to Eddie."

Oliver choked, "Who was he to you?"

Felicity answered, "He's my husband. I won't judge you. In the past weeks that we've interacted, I can tell you're a decent human being. Well bar the fact that you took Eddie's identity. I just want an explanation."

Oliver was shocked at Felicity's revelation that she was Eddie's wife - the real Eddie Raymond's wife. He realized he couldn't lie to Felicity anymore, "He'd dead. I'm very sorry."

Felicity swallowed a lump in her throat as her voice quivered, "How?"

Oliver answered, "He was killed in combat. I have his Purple Heart and dog tags."

Felicity nodded. "I figured he either decided to start a different life after coming back from the war or that he's dead."

Oliver remarked, "He never said he had a wife."

Felicity answered, "It was just a few months before he got deployed. We've been friends since childhood. I loved him dearly, as a friend. He doesn't have any other family. It was ridiculous. We agreed to get married because it made sense and wanted him to come home to something after the war. We thought about trying a husband and wife relationship upon his return. I planned to change my name officially to Felicity Smoak-Raymond when he came back. I guess none of those will happen."

Oliver followed the tear that fell down Felicity's cheek and had to stop himself from wiping it away. "I'm very sorry. They thought I was him and he was me. I didn't think I was hurting anyone. I just had to get out of there and start a new life."

"Don't be. I hope it wasn't painful. He was a good man and a great friend." Felicity murmured and explained, "Look, if there's anyone who knows what it's like to want to escape to a new life, that'd be me. If I didn't try my best to leave Nevada, I'd be cocktail waitress in some seedy establishment. Granted, I didn't use someone's name, but I don't hold it against you. You saw an opportunity and didn't think you were hurting anyone. I just wish I got to bury him."

For the first time since his secret was out, he touched Felicity's arm, "He's in California. I can give you the location of his grave. I can help you too. I'm making good money. I owe you more than money."

Felicity shook her head, "I don't need your money. You only owed me the truth. So, we've established that you aren't Eddie, what's your name?"

"Oliver Queen," he answered.

Felicity gave him a humorless laugh, "I'll call you Oliver and not Eddie." A few seconds passed until Felicity spoke again, "You said you wanted to get out and start a new life, maybe these will help." Felicity hands Oliver one of the folders she was carrying.

"What are these?" Oliver asked.

"Divorce papers. I had them drafted thinking Eddie would've wanted to move on. When I saw that there was activity from an Eddie Raymond I thought maybe the war had changed him and he wanted to start a different life. I wanted to help give him a chance to be free to do so by divorcing him. It didn't occur to me that I'd be divorcing a different Eddie."

"Why are you giving me this?" Oliver asked again. He was confused and in awe. In front of him was a woman who he lied to and yet was willing to help him start a new life.

"Because, Oliver. You can't start a new life as Eddie Raymond when you're still married to Felicity Smoak. You know, in case you meet someone. A man cannot live by 2 different names, and those papers? Those hold the key to your freedom right there. I'm letting you go."

Oliver felt relief and heartbreak at the same time. He didn't bother to fight the stinging sensation in his eyes. "I don't know what to say, Felicity."

"Then say you'll be out there, honoring the name of Eddie Raymond and happily living the rest of your life," Felicity responded with tears in her eyes.

Oliver nodded, swallowing his tears and unable to respond to Felicity. She gave him so much in the short time that they've met. He was being given another chance but he still couldn't help the feeling of his heart breaking.

Felicity placed one hand over his heart and cupped his cheek. The sunset illuminated them. Oliver leaned into her hand as she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Oliver." She pulled back, gave him one of the smiles that he had grown to love, and then turned around to walk away from him. Oliver could only stare at her disappearing form.

That night, he stared at the divorce papers he set on the table and made a decision. He had to right 3 wrongs:

A man cannot live by 2 names – after packing his bags, Oliver decided to come see John the very next morning. Oliver explained everything and while John expressed his disappointment and anger, he told Oliver that, "The war changes people. I don't agree with what you did, but at least you're willing to fix your mistakes. What do you need and how can I help?" Oliver couldn't help but again feel underserving of people who were willing to help him despite his mistakes. John had contacted an old friend of his to sort out the identity issue. John and Oliver agreed to keep his intentional actions a secret between them (and Felicity) and told the story that Oliver had lost his memory and when he came to the Army officers and doctors referred to him as Eddie Raymond. It was only until recently that Oliver regained some of his memory and put the pieces together. It was a small lie, but it will help fix his actions.

As much as I love you, I refuse to sit and watch you amount to nothing. When you're ready, you know where to find us – after sorting out the issue with the identities, Oliver travelled to California. Upon reaching Starling City, he got in a cab and gave the driver a piece of paper he kept for so long. After the driver brought him to a house in the suburbs, Oliver breathed out, walked up to the door, and knocked. The door immediately opened and was met by the confused and shocked look on his Sister's face who had screamed for her husband in fright. "It's me, Speedy." After giving Thea some time to calm down, he explained how he was injured and had a mishap with the identity. Thea, who was cried the entire time, led him to a nursery and introduced him to his nephew.

Say you'll be out there, honoring the name of Eddie Raymond and happily living the rest of your life – after spending several months with Thea, Roy, and baby Thomas, Oliver decided to relocate to the east coast, but not before assuring the family that he will often visit. The truth is, Oliver felt at peace when he was in Hartford. Felicity had a lot to do with that. She gave him a real sense of peace. He reconnected with John before leaving for Boston. It took a few more weeks to find what he was looking for but it was worth it. He told himself that nothing worthwhile ever comes easy.

Oliver found himself in a secluded section of a library and spotted a familiar blonde. He quietly walked up and let his presence known, "Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity wore the same expression she did when he first interrupted her. She was surprised, had a pen in her mouth, which she immediately set down and then smiled at him. Once he had her attention, he continued, "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."

Felicity beamed and answered, "I know who you are."

Oliver explained everything to her and finally informed her, "I don't want to live by 2 names anymore. I felt like I've been in the dark until I met you. I'm hoping that you could continue to light my way."

And she did continue to light his way. 2 years later, she officially changed her name to Felicity Queen.

*** This was loosely based on Mad Men! I thought of the Dick Whitman-Don Draper plot and decided to write something based on it. I made a lot of changes but the origins of the Don Draper we knew had always intrigued me. ***


End file.
